


Hinata's Wondrous World

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'M A WIZARD!?"</p><p>Glimpses of everyday life for Hinata and his friends if they played Quidditch and drank Butterbeer instead of playing volleyball and eating pork buns. Let the shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apparition Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's like in Star Trek, right?"

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st of November next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost 12 Galleons._

 

“Ooooh!!” Hinata crows out, eyes lit up in excitement as he looks over the large sign in their Common Room. “Kageyama, come see this!” he yells, waving his arms excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He doesn’t know much about Apparition, has only heard it in passing from enthusiastic upperclassmen, but from the sounds of it, it’s like the coolest thing ever. Kind of like teleportation, he thinks.

He feels more than sees his boyfriend walk up next to him, steps pausing as he reads over the sign. Hinata whirls around, excitedly tugging on his robe sleeve, bright smile on his face.

“Hey, doesn’t this look so cool, Kagey–BUWAAH!”

Hinata jumps back two feet away in fright. Kageyama’s face looks a mix of constipated and murderous as he frowns at the large poster. That’s never a good sign, he’s come to learn. Hinata looks back and forth between the notice and the Chaser’s pinched face, trying to figure out what’s got Kageyama so pissed off.

_Before the 31 st of November… if you are seventeen years of age… on or before… 31st…_

Slowly, the cogs turn in Hinata’s head, and he bounces up in realisation, pointing his finger accusingly towards his boyfriend.

“Wait a minute! Your birthday’s in December!”

At that, Kageyama swiftly turns his head, setting his glare onto Hinata, cheeks colouring.

“Shut up, dumbass! I know that!”

“But that means you can’t learn how to Appara–ow! _Owowowowow_! Hey!” Hinata yelps, grabbing onto the hand settled with a vice grip onto the top of his head in an attempt to pull it off, to no avail.

“I said shut up!”

The grip on his head loosens, and Hinata pries the hand off, looking up at Kageyama. His eyes are glaring something fierce towards the ground, lips settled into a discomfit scowl. Ah. Hinata knows that look. That’s the _I’m-bummed-out-but-don’t-want-to-admit-it_ face.

“I know that,” he mutters, crossing his arms all dejected-like. Hinata can’t help but huff out an affectionate sigh at the sight.

Just then, the front door to the Common Room opens, two boisterous figures entering with a flourish.

“Hey! What’s up, lovebirds!” shouts Tanaka, Nishinoya following close behind him. Hinata waves enthusiastically.

“Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai! There’s a sign for Apparition classes!!”

Both upperclassmen hoot in excitement, moving towards the duo. Nishinoya braces his arms on his friend’s shoulders, leaping up to get a glimpse at the poster.

“Wow, the classes are already up, huh?”

“One step closer to adulthood,” a tearful Tanaka says beneath him, hand on his heart, “Our little underclassmen are growing up! It seems like it was only yesterday we greeted you guys at the Gryffindor table, and now you're both sixth years and ready to take Apparition lessons.”

“Apparating is the best thing ever,” Nishinoya exclaims, bouncing back down to face Hinata and Kageyama. “You get to travel in a second, really fast, and it feels all GWAH! and PZOOM!” he explains, waving his arms in demonstration. Hinata ooohs and aaahs, nodding fervently with every word said.

“That’s so cool! It’s like in Star Trek, right?” and Nishinoya affirms, continuing with his tirade, neither him nor Hinata noticing the whispered _‘what’s Star Trek?’_ from Kageyama and the answering shrug Tanaka gives him.

“So, you guys know how to Apparate, then?” asks Hinata with wonder in his eyes.

“Hell yeah we do! I passed on the first try!” Nishinoya declares proudly, pointing his thumb to his chest. “Tanaka almost didn’t, though; he splinched one of his fingernails on his first test and had to retake it,” he says with a grin.

“Hey hey hey! I still passed, and am now a certified Apparator!” his friend says, hands on his hips. “So, you guys are gonna sign up, right?”

At that, Hinata looks sheepish, scratching the back of his head in nervousness when he sees Kageyama reverting to his dark glare.

“Ahaha… well, actually – Kageyama can’t this year,” he says, and flinches at the glower his boyfriend gives him. “His birthday’s in December.” Tanaka and Nishinoya both turn their heads in shock to the boy in question, who’s shouting yet again another “Shut it!” with a menacing hint in his tone.

“What, really!? That sucks, man!”

Nishinoya moves forward and wraps an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, pulling him down so they’re face to face and effectively stopping him from throttling his boyfriend, who’s poised in a shaking karate stance. Kageyama startles forward with a strangled yelp, now aiming his glare to the small Beater.

“Hey, look at it this way,” Nishinoya says with a grin, impervious to the dark look he’s getting, “you’ll get to laugh at everyone getting splinched and learn from their mistakes, so you won’t make them next year. And,” he adds with a nod of his head towards Tanaka, “you could always help us perfect our spells we’ve been testing out. They’re waaay more fun than Apparition anyway.”

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka agrees, jumping in. “We’re trying this new thing, but we need a volunteer for it. How do never-ending hiccups sound to you? Great for getting out of class early,” he clarifies, reaching for his robe pocket and pulling out his wand with a swish.

Next to them, Hinata and Kageyama turns a vague shade of green while their friends list out their spell experiments for them, each of them sounding crazier than the previous one.

* * *

 

Kageyama’s gloomy mood hasn’t waned as the day passes, and he grumpily picks at his food while he and Hinata have lunch in the Great Hall. Kuroo is in detention again, so Kenma has come to sit down at the Gryffindor table, him and the redhead fervently talking about some latest game on their portable console. Kageyama listens on in half-interest, catching snippets of _‘PSP’_ and _‘first-person shooter’_ and _‘final boss’_ that he doesn’t really understand. Looking at the excited glint in Hinata’s eyes and the small smile Kenma gives out, however, makes it sound fun. Maybe he should try playing video games too.

The small lift in his mood at the thought leaves as soon as it came when Kageyama hears the long-suffering sigh right in front of him, and he lifts his head up in irritation. Tsukishima, standing behind Kenma, with Yamaguchi in tow, is looking down towards him with his ever patronizing eyes.

Kenma freezes and hunches over, grabbing his console and letting his hair fall over his face as he starts playing, while Hinata tenses and frowns to the newcomers as well.

“My, my, I heard the terrible news,” Tsukishima says with a smirk on his face. “The King won’t be able to join us commoners for Apparition Lessons. It must be so humiliating for him. How unfortunate,” he adds, voice dripping with mock sympathy. “I was looking forward to seeing him splinch his legs.” Next to him, Yamaguchi snickers quietly behind his hand.

Hinata jumps up with a yell of ‘You wanna fight!?’ and arms at the ready, but Kageyama just shoots him an irritated glare as Tsukishima looks on, unimpressed with the display.

“Sit down, dumbass,” the Chaser orders, ignoring the offended ‘Hey!’ he gets in return. Tsukishima leers as Kageyama scowls up to him and keeps quiet.

“Well, I see I’ve overstayed my welcome here,” he declares with a mock bow. “I’m sure the King has much more important things to do than to speak to those beneath him such as me.”

Hinata frowns as the two boys walk away, pulling down on the skin beneath one of his eyes and sticking his tongue out at them in a spiteful grimace.

“Bleeeh,” he lets out behind their backs before scooting closer to his boyfriend and patting his back in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. “Don’t listen to him, he’s an ass.”

Kageyama smirks then, not spotting the appalled look Kenma is giving him, looking on at the retreating duo.

“You bet he is,” he says, his hand beneath the dining table putting his wand back in his pocket.

A few feet away, the trio hears Yamaguchi’s alarmed _‘Ts-tsukki!’_ and Tsukishima’s angry _‘Shut up, Yamaguchi,’_ as long, grey furry ears and tail sprout from the blonde’s head and backside. Hinata chokes in laughter.

* * *

 

Kageyama is practicing Transfiguration spells idly as he sits against the Great Hall walls, watching over his classmates attempt to Apparate from one end of the room to the other. Tanaka and Nishinoya thankfully have class right now, so they can't coerce him into become their guinea pig for their spell experiments.

The Apparition instructor is a spindly old man, grey beard curling at the end and beady eyes, incessantly crowing out _‘Destination, Determination and Deliberation!’_ to the students, much to Kageyama’s irritation. It's been like this ever since the lessons started two weeks ago. He hopes the lessons offered next year will have a different instructor.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” he mutters dully for the umpteenth time, his shoe he’d duplicated disappearing without a trace.

It does kind of annoy him, the fact that he’s too young to take the class along with his friends. Apparition is after all, the most sought-out class by sixth years, including himself. He is glad about other things, though.

Like the fact that he doesn’t have to go through splinching just yet, wincing in sympathy when Yachi Apparates successfully to her goal, only to shriek when she notices she’s left her right hand behind her.

Or the fact that despite his best efforts, Tsukishima can’t seem to get the hang of Apparition _at all_ , Kageyama smirking when he doesn’t even budge from his spot after having tried to Disapparate for the past twenty minutes.

And if Hinata comes to him exhausted and disheveled every time after hours of lessons, burying his head against his chest and wrapping his arms around his back, mumbling small nothings like _‘I’d prefer Star Trek over this any day,’_ well, Kageyama’s not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a little project I've got going on in between exams and such; they'll mostly be a bunch of somewhat related short stories between each and every character as they go through their years in wizarding school.


	2. Men who love dragons too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima can be just as ridiculous as Kageyama or Kuroo, when he wants to be.

Yamaguchi knows, that despite Tsukishima’s scathing remarks he gives out and the unpleasant air about him, his best friend is just as ridiculous as Kageyama or Kuroo, when he wants to be. Even if he doesn’t outwardly show it.

Because Yamaguchi has seen, in between piles of spell books and other school manuals during class, the corners of _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ sometimes peeking through. Because he’s seen his best friend, when the blonde thought no one was looking, hunched over _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in the morning, perusing over the dragons’ chapter for the umpteenth time as he munched on breakfast, flipping worn-out and crinkled pages and smoothing his finger over words faded from the frequency in which he’d read them, time and time again.

Because Yamaguchi has seen, when they’d been second-years and Tsukishima had invited him to the Slytherins’ Common Room for the first time, the row of tiny dragon figurines lining up next to his friend’s bed, on his nightstand. When he’d asked, he’d been hesitantly given the name of each and every one of those miniature models, from the Chinese Fireball to the Romanian Longhorn, to Tsukishima’s favourite, the Swedish Short-Snout. And though Tsukki had been reluctant to share his passion for dragons, and named the figures with the same bored and irritated expression he usually sported, he'd done it with certainty and ardor, with something more in his eyes, glinting behind his frames.

Because Yamaguchi’s had his ear talked off, on some nights when they’re lying side by side in the courtyard at midnight, gazing up at the stars when nobody’s there and Tsukishima’s too tired to care that he’s been babbling for the better part of the hour about the care of dragons and peculiarities of each species and famous Dragonologists. Yamaguchi’s too sleepy himself to stop him, content to link his pinky finger with Tsukishima’s and flutter his eyes closed as he’s lulled to sleep by the steady, if sleep-addled voice quietly speaking beside him.

Yamaguchi has witnessed all of this and more, numerous times – so when they’re in class, or in the Great Hall, and Tsukishima riles up Kageyama and Hinata with a sneer of “pathetic,” or an equally biting jab, Yamaguchi will snicker along with him. But when Tsukishima isn’t looking, he’ll softly smile to himself, knowing that concealed beneath that aura of aloofness and disdain is a surprising but heart-warming side to his best friend’s that only he's ever been shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because if tsukishima were a wizard, he'd probably be obsessed with dragons instead of dinosaurs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment Daichi's playing soccer with his friends and complaining about schoolwork like everybody else he knows, and the next he’s being told of a completely different world parallel to his own, one filled with magic and broomsticks and dragons and spell books. And that he’s a part of it. That he’s a _wizard_.
> 
> Daichi’s still trying to wrap his head around it, quite frankly.

Daichi hears the whistle of the train, hoists his bag up on his shoulder again, gulps. He watches the crowd around him, other students like him, some older, greeting friends not seen since last June, others younger like him, kissing their parents goodbye with either a nervous expression or an excited one, eager for the start of something new. Daichi thinks he’s probably part of the former group. He can _feel_ the worried lines on his forehead.

Beside him, his mother places a hand on his shoulder, giving him an anxious smile that matches his own right now when he lifts his head to meet her gaze. She’s an unusually tall woman.

“Well,” she starts, squeezing his shoulder in an affectionate manner, “I suppose it’s time for you to hop on the train as well, Daichi. Wouldn’t want you missing it on your first year, after all.”

“Yeah,” is all Daichi can think of replying, nodding and gripping the strap of his bag a little tighter. His parents and he had gotten the gist of it, from the old man come knocking at their door a few months back. An explanation going on for hours, shattering bit by bit every truth Daichi and his family had lived by. Like the fact that magic wasn’t supposed to be real. That _wizards_ weren’t real.

Well, guess that hadn’t been true. At _all_.

It _is_ exciting, though, Daichi thinks. Pretty awesome, in fact. It’s not every day this kind of thing happens, after all. One moment he’s playing soccer with his friends and complaining about schoolwork like everybody else he knows, and the next he’s being told of a completely different world parallel to his own, one filled with magic and broomsticks and dragons and spell books. And that he’s a part of it. That he’s a _wizard_.

Daichi’s still trying to wrap his head around it, quite frankly.

“You be good, now,” his father tells him firmly, if not affectionately, snapping him out of his train of thought, and Daichi nods. His mother frets over him one last time, patting imaginary dust off his clothes.

“You’ll write to us, won’t you?” she asks, smiling and patting his cheeks.

“I’ll text you,” Daichi says, pulling out his new phone and waving it for emphasis, and his parents nod, satisfied with his answer.

The train whistles once more, the very last of stragglers getting on. Daichi quickly hugs his parents, grabs his luggage and runs to the nearest wagon, waves goodbye as the train starts to move. He watches up until the very end, until he can’t see the silhouettes of his parents anymore, and the grey concrete of the station makes way for the green of English countryside. He heaves a deep breath then.

 _Off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for good_ , he thinks belatedly.

Lugging his belongings behind him, Daichi quickly realises it wasn’t the smartest idea of his to get on board at the very last minute as he tries to find an empty compartment. Nearly all of them are full, and the ones that aren’t completely are occupied by intimidating-looking older students.

Daichi finally finds a compartment, occupied only by two other boys who look his age. One has chin-length brown hair and dark brown eyes, and the other has light blonde hair, almost silver-like, with a small beauty mark beneath one eye.

Daichi knocks, hopeful, and the boy with the beauty mark slides the compartment door open, gives him a smile.

“Hey! Looking for a spot to sit?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Daichi gives him a relieved smile as the boy moves aside to let him in. He sets his baggage in the designated slot, above the bench, and takes a spot next to the other boy, facing the first one sitting across them.

“So, what’s your name? I’m Sugawara Koushi,” the silver-haired boy says, arm out and palm up for a handshake.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he answers, shaking the proffered hand. “Nice to meet you,” he adds awkwardly.

“Same to you!” the boy smiles, wide and sincere. “You can call me Suga, if you want. This here is Azumane Asahi.”

Daichi looks over to the boy, who gives him a shy ‘hello’ and a small wave in greeting. Daichi feels his lips quirk up in a half-smile in answer.

“So,” he starts, then stops, not sure what to say. He’s still a bit overwhelmed by everything. He wonders if these two are like him, or if they’re _real_ wizards. What does he say then?

Suga seems to sense his discomfort, sweeps away the uneasiness in the room with a warm grin, pipes up with a “When did you guys get your letters? I got mine in June. I think my parents were more impatient about getting it then I was.”

Asahi nods as well. "Me too," he says, voice soft. "Our owl got lost on the way, though, so I got my letter at the start of July."

Right. Owls. Delivering letters. Daichi had forgotten about those. That gets him wondering, though...

"So you send each other everything by... owls. Does that mean you guys don't text?"

He's met with two blank stares. Daichi can't believe it. He pulls out his phone.

"Texting...? You know, phones," he explains, feeling as lost as Asahi's current expression. "To talk to others?" Nothing. Zip, zilch, _nada_.

Daichi groans, falling back against his seat in defeat. "You guys don't use phones. My mom's gonna kill me if there's no reception at school. Nobody writes letters anymore," he adds to himself, huffing in frustration.

"... how'd you get your letter then?" Suga asks curiously after a while. "Did you get it through Muggle post?"

That word again. Daichi has heard it enough times to know what it means now. He shakes his head.

“No, a wizard came over and explained everything. My parents freaked out when he rang. I, uh, kind of did, too." Daichi scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've probably forgotten most of what was said, though. I still can't believe it. I'm a  _wizard,_ " he says, a tinge of wonder in his voice. Suga lets out a laugh.

"Did he tell you about the Houses at Hogwarts?"

“Houses?” Daichi echoes, curious. He vaguely remembers the old wizard mention something about team rivalry when he’d first found out he was a wizard. In front of them, Suga nods.

“Yep,” he says, lifting a finger as he explains, “there are four Houses at Hogwarts, and there's sort of like a friendly team competition year-round between them. You can win or lose points for your House, and at the end of the school year the House with the most points wins the House Cup.”

Daichi grins then, liking the sound of this. He’s always up for a bit of competition.

“What are the Houses?”

“There’s Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I hope I’ll get into Gryffindor,” Suga finishes. “What about you, Asahi?”

Said boy starts when he’s addressed, scratches his chin in thought.

“Oh, well, I’ll probably be sorted into Hufflepuff,” he retorts with a sense of finality and a defeated smile pulling at his lips. Daichi frowns.

“Is Hufflepuff not a good House?”

Asahi waves his hands frantically, his smile going nervous.

“Oh, no, it’s not that,” he says, “Hufflepuff is just not the most popular House.”

Just as Daichi is about to further question his new friend, there is a knock against the compartment door, and a slide as a short, stout lady pulls it open, pushing a cart full of candy in front of her.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” she asks, and Suga and Asahi scramble up from their seats, digging in their pockets with ‘yes, pleases’ and eager smiles. Daichi gets up too, and peers behind Asahi’s shoulder, the boy grabbing a box of what appears to be a frog-shaped chocolate.

“Are you going to get something?” Suga asks beside him. “The Pumpkin Pasties are my favourite,” he adds, pointing to the small stack of pies on the trolley.

“I’ve never had any of these before,” Daichi says, still looking over the array of sweets before him. They all look and sound crazier than the other. He’s not sure how much it is, either. He’d taken a bit of money with him from the wizarding bank in – what was it called again? Diagon Alley, that’s it. His parents had taken care of the whole conversion of currency thing (wizards had their own currency!). In any case, the money he had was his parents’, and Daichi didn’t want to spend it all. He wasn’t sure how much the candy cost, but he guessed it should be around the same as his other money. Which wasn’t a lot.

Satisfied with that thought, Daichi picks up a box of colourful jelly beans. “I’ll have one of these,” he states firmly.

“That’ll be two Sickles, dear,” the lady replies with a smile.

“Right,” Daichi fumbles with his pockets, pulling out a handful of coins, each of them foreign to him. Daichi blinks down at them.

What was a Sickle again…?

“The silver ones,” Suga supplies, noticing his plight. Daichi gives him a smile for the help.

“Thanks,” he says, handing over the right amount of coins to the lady before going back to his seat. Next to him, Asahi is trying to contain the chocolate frog in his hands, which is apparently alive.

“Good choice,” Suga tells him between bites of his own food, swallowing before continuing, “Those are a lot of fun.”

Daichi doesn’t like that grin he gets, just now.

He finds out very soon why Bertie Bott’s Every Flavoured Bean is so ‘fun’, spitting out a _dirt-flavoured bean_ not one second after tasting it as Suga laughs and Asahi smiles. The rest of the ride goes comfortably, then, the three boys talking and eating, changing into their robes at some point. Daichi shows his new friends how his phone works, feeling kind of silly when they gasp in amazement over things like sending a text or the latest app. While Asahi flusters over the game on his phone and Suga encourages him beside him, Daichi sometimes looks out the window, watching as the fields make way for lake while day turns to night, and soon enough they’ve arrived at Hogwarts. Daichi feels his eyes widen at the sight, an imposing castle with lights filtering out from every window; his stomach flips in anticipation and nervousness.

The three boys smile to each other when the train whistles, signaling the time for them to grab their luggage and head out. Daichi, the one closest to the compartment door, turns around to face Suga and Asahi.

“Let’s go,” Suga beams, hefting a bag over his shoulder. Daichi grins back.

“Yeah,” he finally answers, pulling the compartment door open.


	4. Duelling Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wand at the ready, Sawamura,” Kuroo taunts, bowing, and Daichi imitates him, holding his wand steady in front of him.
> 
> _Remember,_ Daichi thinks to himself, _this guy’s the cunning type._

“Duelling club! Duelling club!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya are chanting and fist-pumping their way to the Great Hall. A few ways behind them, Daichi grumbles, a vein already pulsing on the side of his head with anger.

“I have a feeling Professor Takeda is going to regret reinstating this club,” he mutters darkly when an overly excited Tanaka pulls out his wand and waves it around, causing a few red sparks to burst and pop in the air. “And I’m going to regret coming to it.”

Next to him, Suga pats his back in earnest, easy smile on his face.

“Come on, Daichi, it’ll be fun! And it’ll allow us to practice our spells and charms.” He shoots a sly glance towards his friend. “ _Especially_ for those of us who are terrible with them, and _especially_ when O.W.L.S are coming up.”

Daichi splutters, scratches the back of his neck. “I’ve been practicing my charms! …I just can’t seem to get the hang of them.”

They finally reach the Great Hall, which looks vastly different from the usual four long tables and benches lined up. Eight lower and shorter platforms have instead been set up, replacing the usual tables. Around them, rows of students are chatting happily while Professor Ukai and Takeda stand at the back of the hall, conversing quietly as they wait for the very last of interested students to come in.

Suga spots Nishinoya and Tanaka from afar, who’ve joined Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama, and walks off to meet them. Daichi is about to follow him when he feels someone tap his shoulder, and turns around to meet the sly gaze from the Slytherin’s Quidditch Keeper.

“Hey there, Sawamura,” Kuroo grins, hair as chaotic as ever. “Didn’t think you’d come here.”

“Neither did I,” Daichi shrugs. “Though I’m surprised you’re here as well; aren't you pretty good in Defense against the Dark Arts?”

“I’m always up for a bit of fun.” They both look up when Takeda claps his hands loudly to call to attention, signaling the start of the club. “Hopefully we’ll be up against each other for a match, eh?”

Kuroo waves to him before going over to where Kenma and Lev are, and Daichi walks over to where Suga and the rest of his friends are. The crowd of students is circling the platform where Takeda and Ukai are currently standing, the murmurs and chattering giving way to silence.

“Alright!” Takeda starts, “first of all I’d like to thank all of you for coming, and also thank Professor Ukai, who’s volunteered to help me make sure things go smoothly.”

“Didn’t really have a choice with your incessant demands,” Ukai mutters from the side, arms crossed. Takeda flusters.

“Ah, well, yes, sorry about that. Even so, thank you again. So! Before any of you pair up and hop on one of those platforms to practice your spells, there are a few rules and guidelines to dueling that we’d like to clear up. First,” he says, lifting one finger up, “a reminder that while this is a means to practice more hostile spells and charms, we don’t want anyone to end up with serious injuries, so please be careful when casting. This is friendly banter only.”

There is whispering in the crowd then, and Ukai glares towards the students, effectively shutting them up.

“Second,” Takeda continues, “duelling is a form of combat in which only magical means can be used. That means your wands only. Finally, proper guidelines demand that opponents bow to each other before the duel starts. Now, we have eight duelling stands here today, so here’s what will happen. We will assign each year to one platform. You’ll start off with two regular duellists for each of them, and whoever’s defeated will be succeeded by a ‘second’ of sorts. That is, another student will take their place, and a new duel will start between them and the winner, until one is defeated and someone else takes their place, and so on. Does everyone understand?”

A chorus of assents answers him back from the crowd.

“Good!” Takeda smiles. “Alright, before we tell you who goes to which platform and let you know when to start, Professor Ukai and I will give you a small demonstration, and then you’re free to go.”

 

* * *

 

Daichi finds himself being the first one up on the fifth years’ duelling stand, the student facing him on the other side of the platform none other than Kuroo, lazy grin on his face.

"Oho," the Slytherin drawls, "what's this?"

He _really_ should’ve practiced his charms more before this, Daichi thinks.

He looks around as they wait for Takeda and Ukai to give them the starting signal, the other students being guided on the proper stands. On the third years’ side, a bored-looking Tsukishima is twirling his wand in his hands, pitted against a hyperactive Lev, who’s jumping side to side. The quiet Ravenclaw Seeker, _Akaashi_ , Daichi’s mind supplies, is going up against Kuroo’s equally quiet best friend, Kenma, who’s looking down at his feet. Hinata and Kageyama are arguing on the sidelines, as always, and Daichi has the urge to step down and break them up, fond anger flaring up.

The commotion in the Great Hall settles down after a while, and Daichi looks back down to his left. Suga and Asahi are standing up against the side of the platform, one winking and the other nervous, but both giving him encouraging thumbs up. Daichi smiles in answer, and turns his head back up to face his opponent, who looks as smug as ever.

“The duels can now start!” Takeda chimes in from between two stands. “Oh! I almost forgot, winning a duel brings points to your Houses as well, so work hard!”

Kuroo’s grin turns a little bit slyer, then. Daichi’s mind is whirling up as many spells he can think of at a mile a minute.

“Wand at the ready, Sawamura,” Kuroo taunts, bowing, and Daichi imitates him, holding his wand steady in front of him.

_Remember,_ Daichi thinks to himself, recalling past Quidditch matches against Kuroo's team, _this guy’s the cunning type._

“Good luck,” is all he can think of answering, smile going forced, though really, he’s the one who’ll need the luck.

He may not be good with charms in general, but he’s not half-bad with the knock-back jinx, and he's particularly good with shielding spells.

Kuroo raises his wand the same time Daichi does, the inkling of an incantation forming on his lips.

“ _Stupefy_!”

Daichi has two seconds to let out a ‘ _protego!’_ in retaliation before the spell hits him, swishing his wand in familiar movements. He can see the red sparks from Kuroo’s hex disintegrate against the silver-white shield floating in front of him. Kuroo whistles.

“That’s a pretty powerful defense spell.”

“Thanks,” Daichi grins out. He’s about to let his shield die down when Kuroo soon sends out another hex flying towards him, and Daichi deflects it once more. Then a flurry of spells flies towards him, Kuroo unrelenting in the charms he sends out, wrist flicking his wand with practiced measure. Around him, Daichi can faintly hear other classmates shouting out incantations as the other duels go on.

How is Daichi supposed to fight back when he can’t let down his guard?!

He hears a whisper down to his left, and glances quickly to see Suga mouthing out _‘dodge him_ ’.

Dodge Kuroo. Right. Daichi turns back to the endless stream of stunning spells and immobilizing charms and other jinxes, wondering how on earth he’s supposed to dodge _that_.

It takes him a while, but Daichi eventually finds the right time to lift his spell and duck when the next tongue-tying curse comes hurtling towards him, not bothering to think about where it’s going to land as he lets out the first incantation that pops into his head.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Daichi is just as surprised as Kuroo is when the wand flies out of the Slytherin’s hand, not expecting the charm’s he’s always had the most difficulty casting actually working. His surprise turns to astonishment when Kuroo turns around and leaps, catching his wand mid-air.

_What the hell?!_

“I’m not Slytherin’s Keeper for nothing, Sawamura,” Kuroo smirks, tossing his wand in the air before catching it again and flicking it with a calm utterance of, “ _rictusempra_.”

Daichi curses the fact his spell was weak enough for Kuroo to grab his wand back, and that he was distracted enough by the event not to cast another charm while Kuroo was busy. It’s his own fault for not paying attention, he thinks to himself as he dodges another one of the Slytherin’s spells and casts one in retaliation, which Kuroo dodges just as easily.

“ _Flipendo_!”

Kuroo also evades that one, and the spell ends up hitting a small second-year standing to the side of their platform. Daichi winces as the student is knocked back in the air before landing on a cushion which Takeda, standing in the sidelines, thankfully produces just in time.

However, in that second moment of distraction, Daichi doesn’t notice Kuroo take advantage of the situation and flicker his wand in his direction once more, red sparks flying towards him. When he finally notices he doesn’t have time to either cast a shielding spell or dodge, and Daichi braces himself for impact.

_This can’t end up going too badly, right?_

 

* * *

 

 

It ends up going worse than planned. But not for Daichi.

The fifth year is sitting against the wall, looking defeated as Suga pats his back reassuringly.

“You did well, Daichi. Really, I’m surprised!”

“Is that supposed to cheer me up?” Daichi teases. He’d only ended up with a few bruises and a slight headache from Kuroo’s delivering blow – a stunning spell – but in the end he’d lost after three minutes of dueling, stepping down to a calm and confident Oikawa for the next round.

He’s faring a lot better than other students, however.

Around them, Ukai is furiously yelling at current duellists to stop and Takeda is tripping over his feet trying to help other students and quiet things down, to no avail.

Bokuto and Kuroo – who hasn’t stepped down from the platform since his first match with Daichi and has probably won over fifty points for his house by now – are duelling like there’s no tomorrow on the fifth years’ platform, wands moving at an incredible speed and spells of all colours flying left and right as Bokuto hoots in delight. Most of the students who’d been watching have scurried away by now, not wanting to get in the line of fire. Tsukishima and Kageyama are also still dueling, one jeering and the other snarling at his incessant taunts, casting spells Daichi doesn’t think a third year should already know. A flock of birds erupt from Tsukishima’s wand and fly aggressively towards Kageyama, who freezes them in mid-air with a swift flick of his wand and a harsh _‘impedimenta’_. Really, it’s irritating to watch the ease with which those two can cast spells, Daichi thinks to himself.

A few feet away, Oikawa won’t stop laughing at the sight of Iwaizumi, who’s currently got a pumpkin replacing his head from a previous duel, Kiyoko attempting to reverse the spell. Next to them, Yachi is fretting over Hinata, who’s also laughing uncontrollably and has been for the past twenty minutes after being hit by a too-strong cheering charm from Inuoka. Every time said boy attempts to apologize, he's waved off with peals of laughter.

Students of different grades are also ignoring the rules and going against each other. An angry Yaku is shooting hex after hex in Lev’s direction, and Yamamoto and Tanaka are duelling as well, shouting nonsense along the way. A pouting Nishinoya is letting Asahi grow his hair back, which he’d singed off after an exploding jinx gone wrong.

Yamaguchi and Kenma have resorted to hiding beneath the platforms in an effort not getting involved with the events currently transpiring.

Daichi feels exasperated anger rise within him as he watches the chaos surrounding him unfold. He’ll get up and help his professors as soon as his headache is gone. Suga had cast a reviving spell on him to help, but Daichi was still feeling some aftereffects. Kuroo had cast a pretty strong spell.

Well, he can say for sure that the duelling club isn’t going to last at this rate. But…

“Did you have fun?” Suga asks him, giving him a soft smile and squeezing his hand.

“Yeah,” Daichi squeezes his hand back, feeling his irritation dwindling a little bit. “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ^_^


	5. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you alright?” a soft voice asks a few feet away, and Yachi jumps, turns. There’s a girl standing to her right, putting books away on their respective shelves. Yachi has seen her before, among the older Ravenclaws in the common room – fifth years, like Iwaizumi. She’s never really talked to her, though.
> 
> _She’s really pretty,_ she thinks, dazedly.

“A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions. A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions. A Compendium of Common…”

Yachi keeps muttering this to herself over and over, robes swishing as she walks to the Hogwarts stairways, up one moving flight of steps to the right and the next to the left, until she lands in the corridor leading to the library. She keeps on with her quiet mantra, walking quickly to her destination in fear of forgetting what she’s looking for.

“A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions. A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions. A Compendium of Moccon Curs– gah!” she yelps, heedless of the odd stares she receives from other students passing by her. “It’s like a tongue twister!”

Just as she proclaims so, very loudly, Yachi steps into the library. The librarian, a hawk of a woman, immediately hones in on her, glaring.

“Quiet in the library at all times!” she barks, and Yachi jumps.

“Sorry!” she squeaks, then pales. “Sorry!” she repeats, less loudly this time.

The librarian simply gives her one last dark look before marching towards two younger students, who are snickering and goofing off in one corner. Yachi scurries off herself, not wanting to be the target of the irate witch once more. She’d already been scolded once; what would happen if she got into trouble again? Maybe she would no longer be allowed to go in the library.

_But that would be horrible!_ she thinks as she walks quietly between rows and rows of books. _I need the library! If I can’t come here anymore I won’t be able to look for books I need for classes! What do I do if an exam comes up? Oh no! I’ll fail all my classes,_ she thinks miserably. _I’ll–_

Just then, a flurry of books fly in her direction, right towards her face. Yachi shrieks, claps her hands over her mouth in fear of being heard by the librarian, and ducks, just in time. The books continue on, floating to the shelves where they are to be put away.

Yachi sighs, gets back up and continues walking, albeit a bit more guarded.

_I’ll fail all my classes_ , she continues, walking further into the recesses of the library, _and then I’ll fail the entire year, and I’ll be expelled! What’ll Mum say?! She was so excited when we found out I was a witch! Agh!_ She stops in her tracks, eyes wide in alarm. _What was I looking for again?!_

“Are you alright?” a soft voice asks a few feet away, and Yachi jumps, turns. There’s a girl standing to her right, putting books away on their respective shelves. Yachi has seen her before, among the older Ravenclaws in the common room – fifth years, like Iwaizumi. She’s never really talked to her, though.

_She’s really pretty_ , she thinks, dazedly.

Then she realises the girl is waiting for an answer.

“Oh, um…” she shuffles, embarrassed. “I was looking for a book. I’m having trouble with Defense against the Dark Arts class, and I asked Akaashi-senpai for help since he’s really good with spells and charms and curses and everything,” she waves her hands around as she explains, “so he recommended this book? It’s called… the Comp… something with curses. Um.” Yachi realises she’s babbling. She can’t believe she forgot the name of the book!

The girl listens, however, and gives a small smile, putting away the last of her books before fully turning towards Yachi.

“That’s really nice of Akaashi,” the girl speaks quietly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Let’s see… You’re a third year, right?”

“Ah! Yes!” Yachi flusters at how loud her voice comes out. “Sorry! I’m Yachi Hitoka,” she whispers.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kiyoko Shimizu.” Kiyoko pushes up her glasses and taps her lips once, twice, before continuing. “Hmm… I’m not very good with DADA myself, but I think the book Akaashi was referring to was the Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions.”

“Yes, that’s the one!”

“In that case, that’ll be in the Charms section. Do you need help finding it?”

“Um…” Yachi doesn’t want to bother Kiyoko, but… “Sure. If that’s alright.”

“It’s no problem,” Kiyoko smiles, and Yachi is once again dazed. “I don’t mind helping.”

She starts walking, and Yachi follows as they weave their way in between aisles of books. They soon reach the library section Yachi was looking for, and Kiyoko marches right up to one shelf, plucks off a thick and dusty tome, and hands it to Yachi.

“That should be the one.”

“Wow! Thanks,” Yachi smiles, and looks up. “How did you know where to find it?”

At that, Kiyoko averts her eyes, and Yachi backpedals. _That was a dumb thing to say! You just met! You can’t meddle and ask such straightforward questions. Now she won’t want to help you or hang out with you anymore!  And we won’t become friends! Even though this is probably a one-time thing. A one-time thing? What am I saying?_

“Sorry!” she yells-whispers in her state, book shielding her face in her embarrassment.

“Ah, no, it’s alright,” the older girl assures her, laughter in her voice, and Yachi lowers the book, eyes peeking from the top of the cover. “I just really like to read. I spend a lot of time in the library, so I know it like the back of my hand. It’s a little embarrassing.” She brings a hand to her mouth and covers it as she laughs quietly, small blush blooming on her cheeks.

Yachi thinks she might combust at any moment. From what, she’s not sure.

“Oh, no,” she says, waving the book frantically in the air as she speaks, “It’s not! It’s, um, really helpful! And nice!” What is she saying? “You know, Professor Nekomata has been teaching us the Freezing Charm this past week, but I can’t get the hang of it. Do you think this book talks about it?” She’s babbling again.

“Hmm,” Kiyoko shakes her head. “The spell is taught in the curriculum book, but it’s talked about more in depth in… let’s see. Achievements in Charming, I think. It’s right… here,” she finishes, picking out another book among the rows of textbooks surrounding them. “This might help.”

Yachi takes the book and places it atop the other volume in her hand, thanking the older girl.

Then Kiyoko places her own hand over Yachi’s.

“I may not be good with DADA – you could go see Iwaizumi-kun too for help with that – but I’m fairly good with charmwork.” Kiyoko worries her lip between her teeth. “If you want, we can meet up once in a while to practice? We’re in the same House so we could meet in the common room.”

“Oh,” Yachi breathes out faintly, eyes flitting between the soft hand lying over her own smaller one and the deep blue eyes calmly gazing back at her. “Well… okay. Yeah.” She can feel her cheeks heating up. “Or we could meet here! Since you love the library, and, um. Books are nice.”

Kiyoko smiles softly. “I’d like that.”

They both end up staying in the library for another three hours, talking about books and spells and life. When Yachi returns to the common room, it’s with a stack of dusty library books in hand, her eyes aglow and cheeks rosy with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like Yachi okay
> 
> Please let me know if I did the characters any justice!


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short man with messy hair and thick-rimmed glasses smiles before them, clad in odd emerald green garments and a crooked pointed hat. He’s holding a small stack of folders in his arms, pieces of paper – parchment? – sticking out from the corners.
> 
> Stunned silence falls as the Hinatas look on in confusion.
> 
> “It isn’t Halloween today,” Hinata blurts out.

It’s the beginning of July, on a hot summer’s day, and eleven year-old Hinata is practicing volleyball by himself in his family’s backyard, his father sitting with Natsu a little ways away in their small sandbox. Hinata’s successfully tossed his twelfth consecutive volleyball, when the soft chime of their doorbell rings from inside the house.

Hinata turns towards the sound in curiosity, forgetting to toss the volleyball he’d just thrown in the air. It falls back down, smacking his head with a _thwump,_ and Hinata flinches, reflexively bringing his hands up to rub at the sting with a small _‘ow’_.

“Who’s that?” he wonders aloud, picking up his volleyball from the ground and joining his father, who’s gotten up and is patting the sand off his pants, coaxing Natsu to get out of the sandbox as well.

“Certainly not your mother,” he says as they walk to the backdoor and make their way to the entrance. “She’s still at work at this hour. Let’s go see who it is,” he smiles to Natsu, grabbing her pudgy hand.

The sight that greets them when Hinata’s father opens the front door is most peculiar, and quite unusual. Hinata’s eyes widen at the curious man standing before them, and Natsu hides behind their father’s legs, eyes squinting up in suspicion.

A short man with messy hair and thick-rimmed glasses smiles before them, clad in odd emerald green garments and a crooked pointed hat. He’s holding a small stack of folders in his arms, pieces of paper – parchment? – sticking out from the corners.

Stunned silence falls as the Hinatas look on in confusion.

“It isn’t Halloween today,” Hinata blurts out, breaking the silence and causing the man to laugh lightly.

“No, I’m afraid not. The Hinata household, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yes, that would be us,” Hinata’s father answers, “Mr…?”

“Ah!” the man fumbles, pushes his glasses up his nose, “yes, sorry, how rude of me. My name is Ittetsu Takeda.” He shuffles the papers in his arms, smiles nervously. “I’m not sure how to approach this, it’s my first time as messenger for Muggle-borns,” he prattles on.

_Muggle-born?_ Hinata thinks belatedly.

“But, ah, well.” Takeda continues, pulling out a small envelope from within his folders. “It’s about your son’s academic future. Hinata Shouyou?” he then looks down towards the boy, who’s jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.

Hinata is handed the letter, secured by an intricate red wax seal. He looks up questioningly to his father, who looks just as lost as he feels – _why didn’t they just send this through the post?_ – then to the man, Takeda, who smiles in return.

“It’ll tell you when you open it, but, well – you’ve been accepted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Silence. Then,

'I’m sorry!?’ from Hinata's father, looking incredulous.

Natsu peeks out from behind her father’s leg, eyes round in confusion.

Hinata doesn’t really know what to say to that, and blinks once, his mouth forming a small ‘o’.

Takeda scratches the back of his head nervously. Hinata quickly opens the letter and scans its contents.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY… Dear Mr. Hinata… pleased to inform you… accepted… all necessary books and equipment… term begins September 1. We await your owl… guide to Transfiguration… not allowed their own broomstick…_

_This is serious_ , Hinata thinks. _What._

“Is this some kind of joke?” Hinata’s father asks, frowning, and the man waves his hands fervently, papers flying out of the folders with the motion.

“Oh, no! I assure you, sir,” he answers, “I can prove to you this is all too serious. But,” and he looks side to side, “I can explain the entirety of this inside, if you don’t mind? I’d rather not obliviate any curious Muggles,” and Hinata thinks, _there it is again, that word. And obliviate? What’s that?_

His father still looks dubious, but the man seems convinced enough of his own claims, so he lets him in, and guides him to their living room. The man thanks him gratefully, and takes the armchair that is offered to him as Hinata and his family sit on the couch in front of him.

“I could start by easing you into it, I suppose,” Takeda muses to himself, setting his parchments to his side, then clasping his hands. “I’d rather not startle you _too_ much.”

Smiling, he reaches for his pockets, pulling out a wooden stick from his garments.

“That's a stick,” Natsu says matter-of-fact, then more curious, 'why do you have a stick in your pocket?' and the man laughs.

“Ah, well, yes, but it’s also much more than that. This is a wand.” A pause. “This is hard to believe – it was hard to believe for me and my parents as well when I was accepted back in the day, but – I’m a wizard.”

Hinata thinks this is probably some sort of weird dream he’s having, because who’s ever heard of a strange man waltzing into your house and claiming he was a wizard? He'll definitely have to tell Kouji and Yuki all about this later.

“And so are you, Hinata.”

Yep, definitely a dream. Wizards don’t exist.

His father seems to think so too, judging by his expression, but next to him, Natsu looks thrilled.

“Really?!” she crows out, bouncing up and down on the couch. “So you can do magic? Can you fly? Are there fairies, too? I wanna see!”

The man looks pleased with the response, and beams at her.

“Yes. If your father is alright with that, of course,” he adds, looking to the man in question for confirmation.

He shrugs, looking as unconvinced as ever, but giving permission all the same.

Takeda thanks him, and looks around the living room, for what, Hinata doesn’t know, until the man stops with a small ‘A-ha!’

“Your television remote, it’s lying over there on the bookshelf, right?” he asks, pointing to said object, and Hinata and his family crane their heads to look. Hinata nods slowly. “Well,” and the man now looks to Natsu, who’s staring back with bright eyes. “I’m going to bring it here without getting up or touching it. Alright?”

It happens fairly quickly. The man swishes his stick – _wand_ – in one brief movement with a firm and clear “ _Accio_ _remote_ ,” and the object lifts up in the air, swiftly flying to the man – _wizard_ – in one smooth motion.

Hinata realises his mouth is open in stupor. Natsu is clapping her hands rapidly, elated, and their father looks stunned.

Takeda flusters, clearing his throat. “Ah, thank you. Um. Let’s continue. Now, I'm sure this all seems very sudden and surreal, but, Hinata,” he says, turning to the boy, who blinks slowly. “Have there been any moments where something happened in your vicinity that you couldn’t fully explain?”

Hinata immediately thinks back to the time he’d thrown a tantrum when he was five, and books had suddenly toppled over as he was screaming. There was also that time two years ago, when he accidentally got his volleyball stuck in a tree and somehow ended up on the branches and was able to retrieve it by himself. Hinata gapes, and nods.

“Y-yeah,” he stammers, eyes wide in realization. His father nods as wells, scratching his chin in thought.

“We have had a few bizarre instances that we couldn’t understand much,” he starts slowly, “but we’ve always chalked it up to coincidence, or luck.”

“Big brother stopped a scary dog from attacking me,” Natsu chimes in. “He told the dog to go away, and he did! It was weird.”

Takeda nods seriously.

“This is a usual occurrence, for underage wizards who haven’t started school yet. Now, if you come to Hogwarts, we’d help you control your magic and teach you how to properly use it. The letter explains it a bit better than I can, but you will have different classes, such as Herbology, which I teach, or flying lessons, and much more. You get to interact with other wizards and witches as well. You’ll first have to go to Diagon Alley to get all necessary supplies for your first year, like a wand–”

It all suddenly sink in for Hinata then, amidst a jumble of words he’s never heard before and the small sparks Takeda’s wand emits as he begins to grow enthusiastic in his explanation, and he smiles wider than he ever thought he could, jumping from his seat.

_Holy cow._

“I’M A WIZARD!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see - I've been busy busy with a load of things, but (hopefully) I'm back on track! Thank you for your kudos and comments as well, and for sticking around-- I've still got heap loads of ideas for this AU ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: Aobajousai makes an entrance!


End file.
